Coffee and other beverages are often provided in disposable plastic or coated paper cups, with a lid frictionally retained on the cup to prevent spillage. Such lids are often provided with a tab which can be torn open to provide a drinking opening. Preferably said tab should be reclosable, to prevent spilling of the remaining contents of the cup. Such a tab is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,459 issued May 13, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,135 issued Sept. 12, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,411 issued Nov. 30, 1976.
Such covers or lids have not been entirely satisfactory and are not widely used, possibly because the tab is not securely held in the open position, is not securely held in the closed position after being opened and closed, does not adequately seal the opening when closed after being opened, and often, on initial opening, the edges of the tab do not tear accurately along the intended line.